A Visit with Robin Williams
by Anthony W
Summary: Theodore and Eleanor both have a dream about meeting their most favorite celebrity Robin Williams. CGI I wrote this fic in honor of Robin's 67th birthday today.


One night, Dave is putting the Chipmunks and Chipettes to bed.

"Now sleep nice and tight, guys. We have a big concert tomorrow," Dave told them.

"Don't worry about it, Dave. I'm always up for a concert, and I'm quite the morning person when it comes to concerts," Alvin said conceitedly.

"Look who's talkin'," joked Simon as he pointed his thumb at Alvin, making everyone except Alvin and Dave laugh.

"Hey, I am always up for a concert, guys! Really, I am!", insisted Alvin.

"All right, guys, knock it off, let's get to sleep," Dave calmy reprimanded his children.

"Okay, Dave. I am getting a little tired," said Theodore as he let out a big yawn.

"Good night, guys," said Dave.

"Good night, Dave!", they all said in unison as Dave blew out the candle and the room got dark. He then left the room, closing the door shut behind him.

Theodore and Eleanor were the first ones to quickly fall into a deep slumber.

 _Cut to dream..._

Theodore and Eleanor are in unincorporated Paradise Cay, California.

"Wow, Theodore. What is this place?", asked Eleanor.

"I'm not too sure, Eleanor. But it sure looks beautiful here," said Theodore.

"Definitely," agreed Eleanor and she and Theodore walked around for a bit, enjoying the scenery and many houses atop near the green hills. Soon enough, they end up at 95 St Thomas Way.

"Oh, what a beautiful house," said Eleanor.

"Hey, doesn't that house look familiar?", asked Theodore, having seen the house somewhere before.

"Oh, it does," said Eleanor.

Just then, the front door opened and out come none other than Robin Williams! Stunned by his appearance, Theodore and Eleanor both gasped in excitement.

"Robin Williams?!", they both said. As soon as they said this, Robin turned his head in their direction and waved.

"Hey there!", said Robin.

Theodore and Eleanor waved back as quick as they could.

"Hi, Robin!", they both said.

"Boy, sure is a lovely day here in California, isn't it?", said Robin.

"Yep, it sure is!", said Theodore.

"Hey, why don't you guys come stay over at my house for the day?", asked Robin.

Hearing these very words from their most favorite celebrity and idol, Theodore and Eleanor quickly ran over to Robin's house.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!", they both exclaimed. Robin just smiled and chuckled to himself, feeling rather flattered that these two rodents were big fans of his.

Theodore and Eleanor squeeze through the front gate and meet up with Robin inside.

"Oh it's so good to see you, Robin! I'm Theodore, your biggest fan!", said Theodore.

"I'm Eleanor, your second biggest fan!", said Eleanor with a huge grin.

"Yeah, I know you two. You're one of those singing chipmunks," smiled Robin.

"That's right! Are you a fan of us, too?", asked Theodore.

"Oh sure. Sure. Your songs are great and you're pretty talented little guys," said Robin.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!", Theodore and Eleanor both said.

"So, wanna come inside?", offered Robin.

"We'd be glad to!", said Theodore.

"Yes, please!", said Eleanor eagerly.

Robin motioned inside his house and said in a Southern accent, "Come on in, little partners!" Robin opened the doors for Theodore and Eleanor as they scurried inside and Robin closed the door behind him.

Inside Robin's home was absolutely stunning. There were stairs, a dining room table, and even a plasma screen in the corner with a PlayStation 4 hooked in.

"Wow! Neat place you have here, Robin!", said Theodore. "Thank you," Robin smiled gently. "And wow, you have a PlayStation 4 over there!", Eleanor pointed to the corner. "Yeah, I do," replied Robin. "Wanna play a quick game, Robin?", asked Theodore eagerly. "All right, real quick," said Robin. "Oh, cool! Do you have Legend of Zelda?", asked Eleanor. "And Call of Duty, Warcraft, Portal, Wizardry, Battlestations: Pacific, Half-Life, and Days of Defeat," Robin described the many video games he loved to play.

"Do you by any chance have Sonic Heroes?", asked Theodore.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Theodore," said Robin. "Yay!", said Theodore. He and Eleanor were also huge fans of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Later, they were done playing the first level to Sonic Heroes called Seaside Hill, Theodore getting the highest winning score, Eleanor coming in third and Robin having come in second.

"Oh, man! You sunk my score!", said Robin.

"You beat our record!", Eleanor told Theodore.

Giggling, Theodore submitted his score and got a huge red A as a result.

"Yes! Today's my day!", said Theodore.

"All right, that was quite fun, wasn't it?", said Robin as he turned off his PlayStation 4.

"Oh, Robin, we had such a blast today!", said Theodore.

"Hey, who wants to hear some knock knock jokes?", asked Robin. "Oh, yes yes, please!", said Theodore. "We'd love to!", said Eleanor.

"All right. I'll go," said Robin. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?", asked Theodore and Eleanor.

"Apaches."

"Apaches who?"

"Apaches on your eye! Argh!", said Robin as he covered his right eye, imitating an eye patched pirate. Theodore and Eleanor burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's a good one, Robin!", said Theodore.

Robin went for another one, "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Sparrow."

"Sparrow who?"

"I need a sparrow keys for my door!", said Robin, once again making Theodore and Eleanor laugh.

"Man, you're good, Robin!", said Theodore in-between laughter.

"All right, last one for today," said Robin. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Abajo."

"Abajo who?"

"I have abajo of water with me!"

Theodore and Eleanor jump up and down on the couch in pure laughter.

"Oh, I really love that one! I never would've thought of that!", cried out Theodore, breathing heavily from so much laughter.

"Yeah! You're such a comic genius, Robin!", said Eleanor, wiping away a tear of laughter from her eyes.

Robin then got up from the couch and announced, "So, who's up for breakin' down some moves in my habitat?"

"Oh, we'd be flattered, Robin!", said Theodore.

"Yeah, I can't wait!", said Eleanor.

"Well, check this out!", said Robin as he broke down into cool hip hop moves, amazing Theodore and Eleanor.

"Wow! That's pretty good, Robin!", said Theodore.

"Hee-hee!", said Robin in a Michael Jackson-esque voice as he then moonwalks backwards, spins around, and stands on the tips of his shoes, finishing his dancing. Theodore and Eleanor applaud for him.

"Whoo-hoo!", said Eleanor.

"Yay! We love your dance routine, Robin!", complimented Theodore.

"Why, thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen," said Robin in an Elvis Presley-like voice as he bowed his head. "And now, let's take it up a notch," he said he turned on his boombox, which started playing "Apache (Jump on It)" by the Sugarhill Gang.

"Come on, everybody! What y'all waitin' for? Let's get our groove on!", said Robin as he, Theodore, and Eleanor began to dance to the song.

 _[Intro]_

 _Ho! Ho! Ho!_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Tonto, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it_

 _Kemosabe, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it_

 _Custer, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it_

Robin spins around and begins to twerk, making Theodore and Eleanor laugh.

 _[Chorus]_

 _Apache, jump on it, jump on it Wolololololo!_

 _A-hunga-hunga-hunga-hunga_

Throughout the rest of the song and dancing together, the song begins to come to a close.

 _[Chorus]_

 _Tonto, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it_

 _Kemosabe, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it_

 _Custer, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it_

 _Apache, jump on it, jump on it, wowowowowowowowowo!_

 _A-hunga-hunga-hunga-hunga_

Throughout the instrumental, Robin breaks down in a bit of the Panther Dance, amazing Theodore and Eleanor. Finally, as the song comes to a close, Robin moonwalks, spins around, and does one last toe stance on his shoes. With the song now finished, they all applaud and cheer.

"Yay!", said Theodore and Eleanor as they clapped for Robin.

Taking a bow, Robin says in an Elvis accent, "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"Oh, boy, we had such a wonderful time with you, Robin! We should do this again sometime!", said Theodore. "That'd be quite lovely, actually," smiled Robin. "Hey, how 'bout one last knock knock joke to end our day?"

"Oh, sure!", said Theodore. And so, Robin began, "Knock knock."

"Who's there?", said Theodore and Eleanor.

"Por que."

"Por que who?"

"That's all, folks, as in the words of Por que Pig!"

Theodore and Eleanor burst out laughing as Robin laughed along with them. Then he opens the door for Theodore and Eleanor as they scurry outside.

"We hope to see you again, Robin!", Theodore told him.

"You will, guys. You will," Robin reassured his two biggest fans.

"Bye!", said Eleanor as she and Theodore began to leave. Robin smiles and waves back.

"So long, guys," said Robin with pure sincerity and kindness.

"Bye, Robin! We love you!", said Theodore and Eleanor as they squeezed through the gates and went off happily as Robin watched them. As soon as they were out of sight, Robin sighed happily and went back inside his house.

 _Cut to morning..._

Theodore and Eleanor both woke up at the same time. They looked at the clock, it was 9:51 AM.

"Oh, Eleanor! You won't believe the dream I had! You and I went to see Robin Williams at his house! It was so wonderful!", Theodore told her.

"You know what? So did I!", said Eleanor. "You and I must've had the same dream!", said Theodore. "I guess so," smiled Eleanor.

"We should go tell the others!", said Theodore. "Yeah!", agreed Eleanor as she and Theodore immediately jumped out of bed and ran off.

In the kitchen, Dave had already fixed the rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes some breakfast.

"Morning, guys! Sorry we're late for breakfast!", said Theodore.

"Theodore, Eleanor, there you are," said Dave. "How'd you sleep?"

"Oh, it was great! We had a dream that we met Robin Williams!", said Eleanor.

"Really? That sounds wonderful!", smiled Dave. "Well, come and have some breakfast. We have a concert today, remember?"

"Yeah," said Theodore as he and Eleanor went over and had their breakfast with the rest of their brothers and sisters.

As soon as breakfast was over, Dave and the others went to prepare to get ready for their concert. But they still have not forgotten their miraculous dream.

"Really? Wow, I'm impressed, guys," said Alvin after listening to them explain their dream.

"It was so real, it felt like as if he was really there!", said Theodore.

"Maybe he was. You never know," said Alvin. "Now hurry up, we gotta go before it gets too late," he told them as he then left.

"You know, maybe Alvin's right," said Eleanor. "Maybe Robin really was there somehow."

"He was, Eleanor," Theodore said with a slightly tearful smile.

"He was."


End file.
